Fives
|rank = Private |role = ARC trooper |number = CT-5555}} Fives, formally CT-5555, but also CT-27-5555 and ARC-5555, was an ARC trooper during the Clone Wars. He was a clone of Jango Fett and was born on the planet Kamino. He got the nickname "Fives" because of the many fives in his designation, CT-5555. History Origins Fives was born in 32 BBY on the planet of Kamino. Training Fives was a trainee on Kamino to become a soldier. He was on the Domino Squad for his training for the Citadel Challenge. They failed several times during practice, due to a lack of cooperation. Rancor Battalion leaders Commanders Colt, Havoc, and Blitz, arrived to train cadets and give their final grade. However, once more due to the factors of disobeying orders, breaking formation, and leaving an injured Droidbait behind them, Colt automatically failed them. Bric suggested that they should become maintenance crew members. However, El-les opted for them to take the test one final time. Echo and Fives approached Jedi General Shaak Ti about transferring to a new unit, preferably Bravo Squad. However, their request was declined, as Ti believed they were in the place they were meant to be. The next morning, Fives, Droidbait, Echo, and Cutup prepped for the test, wondering where their brother Hevy was. He arrived with a new found confidence in all of them and himself and led them to the training arena. Cooperating better than they had previously, and even showing advanced ingenuity, they successfully passed. Once passing the test, the squad graduated and were deployed from there, with Domino Squad going to the Rishi Moon Outpost, under the command of Sergeant O'Niner. Rishi Moon Infiltration Fives was a "shiny" due to him just getting his armor. Fives and O'Niner's Squad were stationed at the Rishi Moon Outpost, as a way to alert Republic forces in case of an attack nearby. Fives was posted by the proximity alarm, where he was placed to monitor meteor showers. O'Niner notified his men that an inspection team was coming and he wanted everything at peak operation. A meteor shower rained down over the station, with Fives notifying O'Niner. The unit managed to maintain their stations and the shields held up. However, embedded in the meteor shower were Hunter Pods with Commando droids inserted in them. The commando droids infiltrated the outpost, killing a majority of the clones, including O'Niner, Droidbait, Nub, and CT-327. However, Fives, Echo, Hevy, and Cutup managed to escape through the ventilation system. However, once they escape and broke out the vents, Cutup was devoured by a Rishi Eel. Hevy, Fives, and Echo stared in disbelief as to the death of their brother. Echo and Hevy held a conversation and nonchalantly brushed his death off, while Fives was the most devastated. Shortly after that, the inspection team, consisting of Commander Cody and Captain Rex, arrived in a Nu-class attack shuttle. Hevy signaled the two with a droid attack flare, which led to the two engaging in a battle with the commando droids. In the battle, their shuttle was destroyed, which allowed them to escape from the commandos without being followed. The two rappeled down and found Hevy, Fives, and Echo and made them remove their helmets. Once proving they were not droids, an Eel came out of a cavern, with Rex shooting it in its eye, killing it instantly. Rex went over and put his glove on its eye, getting it wet with blood. Once the troopers introduced themselves, Rex went up to Echo and placed his hand the latter's armor, marking it. With the three members of the Domino Squad by their side, Rex and Cody led their unconventional squad into the base, where they eliminated the remaining Commando droids. However, their victory was shortlived, as following the encounter, droid reinforcements arrived. In this brief time, the group formed an idea, with Hevy, Fives, and Cody defending the front of the base, while Rex and Echo prepped Liquid Tibanna canisters onto Gonk Droids. Once the droids began to overwhelm the front, the three retreated, rendezvousing with Rex and Echo. Following the retreat, Rex ordered Hevy to fix an issue with the detonator. Rex, Cody, Echo, and Fives retreated through the vents, while Hevy attempted to repair the issue. Once the four arrived outside, they were contacted by Hevy, who revealed that the device would have to be fired manually. Shortly thereafter, the Rishi Outpost exploded, with the four survivors managing to take cover and avoid falling debris. Since the all-clear beacon was destroyed with the base, the Republic sent forces and attacked the Separatist naval forces in orbit. Two gunships were deployed to pick up the survivors. After the battle, Fives along with Echo became part of the 501st Legion. Echo and Fives, however, were the only ones left in the Domino Squad. Back on Kamino Fives came to Kamino after the Rishi Moon infiltration because there was going to be an attack on the planet. Echo and himself were deployed with the 501st Legion and 212th Attack Battalion back to Coruscant, under the command of Rex and Cody once more. Fives and Echo ran into an old friend of theirs, a malformed clone named 99. Fives and Echo continued about the base until the attack came when the two were called to one of the hangars, by the order of Commander Havoc, who assigned them to take sniping positions. When the battle began, the two fired down at the Aquadroids that came towards them. While taking their position, 99 came to their aid with supplies. Behind him were battle droids, which Fives quickly dispatched with a V-1 thermal detonator. 99 believed he saw more droids through the smoke, however it turned out to be clone cadets. The cadets were separated from their main group, who were taking them to the barracks. 99 knew the best way from where they were, leading the cadets towards the barracks. Echo and Fives abandoned their position to assist the cadets back to the barracks. Once they arrived there, Rex and Cody arrived there as well. Echo and Fives gave the cadets a motivational speech, which gave them the courage to form a plan. Rex, Cody, and 99 ran off to the armory, where they loaded on weapons, while Echo and Fives watched over the cadets in the barracks. Once they returned, they gave the cadets weapons and hid them in the barracks' sleeping chambers. Echo, Fives, Rex, and Cody set up a position by the nearest door to the barracks, for when the droids came searching for surviving clones. Eventually, droids began searching for surviving clones and when they reached the barracks, Echo, Fives, Rex, and Cody opened fire, destroying many droids in the process. The four fell back to get a better defensive position. Once they lured many of the droids into an optimal position, Rex ordered the cadets out of the pods, where they opened fire into the crowd of droids from above. Rex and Cody tossed all but one grenade, which led 99 to go get more. However, while rushing to get grenades, 99 was shot in the back twice, killing him. Shortly thereafter, the clones managed to dispatch the remaining droids. While the cadets celebrated their victory, Rex, Cody, Echo, and Fives mourned the loss of their brother, with Echo holding his corpse. While cleaning up the destruction of their home, Echo and Fives were pulled aside by Cody and Rex, where they were promoted to Advanced Recon Commandos. Lola Sayu Fives went to Lola Sayu after he was promoted to being an ARC Trooper. He rescued the prisoners and then they tried going to the shuttle. Echo tried to defend it but was severely injured and thought dead when the shuttle exploded. This clearly affected Fives, as he and Echo were great friends. After their failed attempt on extraction, they went to the next rendezvous point where the gunships would pick them up. Umbara In 21 BBY, Fives participated in one of the most notable battles under General Skywalker, but when Anakin was called back to Coruscant, General Pong Krell was put in charge of the 501st. Krell's reckless strategy forced the 501st to retreat in a disastrous failure to take the capital via the main road. Taking the airbase When the 501st was tasked with taking an Umbaran airbase, Captain Rex discussed the plan with his troops. Fives and Jesse openly protested against Krell's orders, provoking a lot of commotion. Rex was able to stop the protests, and they continued down the gorge, where they were attacked by Umbaran IATs. Using rocket launchers and thermal detonators, the clone troopers were able to destroy them. However, the Umbarans counter attacked with Mobile Heavy Cannons, which missile launchers could not destroy. The MHCs obliterated the clones, and Rex sent Fives and Hardcase to steal a pair of Umbaran starfighters. They sneaked into the airbase and took the fighters, destroying a lot of equipment due to them firing the blasters recklessly. They eventually reached the cannons, where they destroyed the MHCs using the heavy blasters on their fighters. Destroying the Supply Ship Krell devised a terrible plan to destroy the Umbaran supply ship. However, knowing that the plan would lead to heavy casualties and almost certain failure, Jesse, Hardcase, and Fives disobeyed orders to destroy the supply ship. They took three Umbaran starfighters and flew into the giant supply ship, avoiding damage because the enemy thought they were Umbarans. By blowing up the main reactor, they destroyed the ship. Hardcase died in doing this heroic action, but when Jesse and Fives came back, they were court-martialed. Rex persuaded Krell to dissolve the court-martial, but Krell instead ordered an execution. When a squad was assembled to shoot them, Fives mentioned how soldiers should be rewarded for heroic actions. The clones pulled the trigger, but every shot missed. The clones dropped their rifles and walked off. Capturing Krell Krell ordered Rex and Dogma to see him. Fives' and Jesse's execution was to be delayed because Krell had received a transmission about enemy guerrillas hiding in the forests. When the clones realized this was a lie and that the guerrillas in clone armor were actually clones, they decided to arrest Krell for treason. Fives and Jesse were taken out of the brig and they along with the rest of the 501st went to arrest Krell. Krell killed many clones and escaped into the forest. After multiple small fights, the clone troopers were able to arrest Krell due to Tup's clever thinking. The clones put Krell in the brig, where the former Jedi revealed that he was a Sith. The clones discussed what to do with Krell, and finally decided that he was too dangerous to be kept alive. Rex tried to shoot Krell, but couldn't bring himself to kill him. Abruptly, Dogma shot Krell in the back using the blaster pistol inside of Fives's holster. Battle of Ringo Vinda Around 20 BBY the 501st Legion along with Doom's Unit was shipped out to the planet Ringo Vinda. In the midst of battle on a space station encircling the entire planet, Fives was almost shot by a damaged battle droid. However, Tup pushed him out of the way and blasted the droid, saving his comrade's life. The troopers fought to the communications center, where Jedi generals Anakin Skywalker, Tiplee and Tiplar discussed the battle plan. As they were about to move out, Tup started showing strange signs. Fives asked him what it was about, but Tup denied it. The troopers began the battle for Admiral Trench's command post, where they encountered heavy resistance. Fives watched as Tup, in a trance-like state, approached General Tiplar and shot her in the head. He immediately knocked down Tup and held him down. Tiplee ran to her sister's lifeless body. With only one Jedi general still fighting, and the troopers in disarray, the Republic forces were crippled. They retreated back to the communications center they had already taken. Skywalker, Tiplee and some clones questioned Tup on his actions. He repeatedly stated that "good soldiers follow orders", completely oblivious to their questions. He ran to try to attack Tiplee, but she pushed him into the back wall using her Force abilities, and Tup passed out. They took him to a medical bay where he stated that he didn't know what he had done. He struggled while in the bed, saying that he would never kill a Jedi general. He medical droid gave him an injection to sustain him, and Fives and the others with him talked outside of the room. Kix, the medic, believed that Tup would have to be transported back to Kamino for a full examination. However, Tup's convoy was ambushed by droid forces and he was taken to a portion of the space station occupied by them. Skywalker, Rex, and Fives were sent in a shuttle to investigate, where they concluded that the Separatists must have taken Tup, and that they also must have been responsible his his crazy actions. They flew to the hangar where Tup was being held, and space walked over. After seeing all the droids, they decided that attacking the hangar would get Rex and Fives killed. Fives came up with a new plan and attached a grappling gun to his DC-17 hand blaster. Rex followed suit, and as the shuttle left the hangar, they shot their cables and flew with it. They climbed to the hull, where they opened the back door. After blasting though several commando droids, they found Tup in the shuttle. After examining his condition, Rex said that Tup was dying, the took him back to their base of operations where he was loaded onto a frigate. Fives asked Rex if he could accompany him, as he was his best friend. Rex allowed this, and the two trooper boarded the frigate with Tup, headed to their home world of Kamino. Death Fives accompanied Tup back to Kamino where he died. Fives investigated the circumstances of Tup's death which led him to discover control chips implanted in clones at the earliest stages of life. The trooper attempted to bring this information to Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, only to discover he was behind all of it. Fives retreated from the Chancellor and ended up at 79's, a bar known as a "clone bar". He found Kix and Jesse there, where he confronted Kix about the chips and the plot. Fives asked Kix to have General Skywalker and Rex meet him in the lower levels, a request Kix accepted. Fives met the General and Rex there, but they were followed by Fox and his Coruscant Guard troops. Fox ordered Fives to surrender but Fives took Rex's blaster pistol and aimed at Fox, a gesture Fox felt as hostility and fired. Fives fell to the ground but before dying spoke to Rex. He died in Rex's arms. Battle for Anaxes After Fives's death, sometime during the end of the Clone Wars, Captain Rex had mentioned him and Echo that were the only ones he told about his algorithm during the Battle for Anaxes. Armor and Equipment Fives originally wore the white armor of all clone troopers. After joining the 501st Legion, Fives customized his armor with blue markings and a Z-6 rotary cannon picture on his thigh plate to honor Hevy. When he got promoted to an ARC trooper, he was equipped with ARC trooper armor. He had the same blue markings, but he also had his Kama and extra armor personalized. His helmet design resembles a Rishi Eel, the creature that ate his friend Cutup. Appearances *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Lords of the Sith '' References Category:Clone troopers Category:Advanced Recon Commando Category:501st Legion Category:Domino Squad Category:O'Niner's squad Category:Dead characters Category:Tattooed clone troopers Category:Rex's squad